Franky Munitz
Franky Munitz is the son of Reese, and Lois Munitz which makes him a major member of the powerful House Munitz. Franky has four brothers in Dewey, Francis, Reese, and James Munitz of which his brother Dewey was corupted heavily by Francis Munitz into believing in Chaos and was killed during the Market Ambush, Francis is a disturbed man who has lost all sence and now has thrown his lot in with Chaos and leads the Forskane within Dresdan, Reese has become obsessed with the Dragon Book and serves the Dragon in all of his actions and has become the centerpiece of the Civil War in Dresdan, while Jessie Munitz was killed during the Market Massacre. In his newfound belief on his house he became involved with Amanda Bass of the rival house Bass, but after realizing he truly had feelings for her he changed his plan and is now engaged silently with Amanda who has given birth to his first son. Growing up in Dresdan as the second youngest member of his family, he found that his place on the totum pole was quite low. He had a clever mind and worked tirelessly to gain the approval of his family, but even with this he felt a sence of failure that he hadn't made more of himself. This begin to change when he met Vera Farmiga of whom showed him the Dragonoph religion, and this was something he came to greatly enjoy. Franky would at this point begin to plan for his own Dragon's Dream of which planned to take against the nearbye Trollocs, and in order to do this he trained extensively for many months. He would depart the city and travel west where he found a village, and searched for a way to help them. Discovering they had a Trolloc problem he entered the forests west of there with ten men from the village and they would attack the Trollocs. After a bloody fight he and two other men survived and had wiped out the small Trolloc tribe there, but Franky would sit and pray amongst the broken bodies, and when he opened his eyes he had been branded with a scar on his arm in the shape of a giant claw. Returning to Dresdan having completed his Dragon's Dream he would begin isolating himself from his family and spending more and more time with the Dragonoph Temple in Dresdan. It was during this time that he first met Amanda Bass of whom he would become heavily invovled with and she fell in love with him, leading to their sexual love making her pregnant. Due to his growing influence in court as well as concieving a child with Amanda Bass, he has moved up in his family and is now second in line behind his older brother. All of this has been going on while he is silently very apposed to the leadership of his father and longs to remove him from power through any means necessary. Franky Munitz would be in the marketplace when the Marketplace massacre occured, and barely escaped with his life only thanks to History Early History Dragon's Dream Franky, Robert, and Darin would deliver a prank of a large number of exploding tomatoes at the Dresdan Markets and caught by Franky's father the three would be punished by being forced to go to the Dragonoph Temple where they would become the tools of the extremely religious Vira Farmiga of whom works tirelessly in her beliefs. Franky Munitz, Robert Freinlech, Catelyn Vanderghet, and Darin Dorentren would depart Dresdan following the three becoming more devout in the Dragonoph religion, and travelling northward the three would join up with a group of Gilneas Dragonoph errent Knights of whom together as a group of ten they would take part in a Dragon's Dream. Relationship with Amanda Catridge This talking was very flirtatious as Franky each day proclaimed his obsession for Amanda and despite the fact that she told him who she was and who she was married to he was beyond determined. Slowly but surely she began to fall for his determination and happy personality which uplifted her from the sadness of her marriage. Eventually she and Frankie began to have sex, and after a few times Frankie came clean that originally he had been sent there to gain her trust so he could infiltrate her family. He made her believe him that he only wanted to destroy the currupt old older of Dresdan that he believed was stagnating the city. Despite her belief that he was telling her the truth Amanda asked him to leave, and not come to the market to see her again. Reluctantly Franky did as she asked, and he didn't show up at the market again. Amanda's Pregnancy Conflict with Chuck Bass Relationships Amanda Bass See Also : Amanda Bass The two shared a quick connection, and began engaging in sex behind the back of the cheating Chuck Bass. Their relationship has blossomed into love, and now they basically only trust in eachother. In this trust the two of them both have bonded over their hatred for what their families have done to the structure and sanctity of Dresdan itself. In this way as they continue their love affair they are also working tirelessly to end the reign of both Houses. Darin Dorentren See Also : Darin Dorentren Robert Freinlech See Also : Robert Freinlech Catelyn Vanderghet See Also : Catelyn Vanderghet Category:House Munitz Category:People Category:Spaniard Category:People of Dresdan Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight